


To The Outer Space. And Beyond

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe.<br/>David Villa works in a space center display facility. David Silva is crazy about the outer space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Outer Space. And Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Merry Christmas, Aurore :)  
> 2\. I have a very limited knowledge about spacecraft and related stuffs. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for that.

For David Villa, leaving his office at this hour is early, even though it’s already past the closing time of the facilities. If it isn’t for Pepe, his friend when he was just a stupid high school boy back in Barcelona, he wouldn’t have left his office yet. But Pepe texted him earlier this morning, telling him that he is in town and hey what’s wrong with a drink or two with an old friend?

He was walking with wide steps towards the main door when he realized something is not quite right that makes Villa slows down. A glance at his watch tells him that it’s 5.21 already. Which means the facility should have been closed to visitors twenty minutes ago. But he can see that the lights from one of the exhibition room are still on.

Eyebrows furrowed down, he walks closer to the door, and now he can even hear sounds from someone’s talking. A voice of someone that he can’t recognize.

Villa stops by the door that leads to one of the exhibition room. Leaning a little, he can see that James Milner, the Head of the Security is standing in front of one of the newest display in the room, a replica of the Orion capsule. Someone is talking to Milner, whose voice has caught Villa’s attention. As the person is facing James, Villa can only see his back. The guy is not tall, slim with a brunette hair. From the way his hands move around and the excited tone of his voice, the guy doesn’t seem to be some kind of a threat to the facility or anything like that. And even from this distance, Villa can see that James is smiling fondly at the guy, something which is quite rare for a quiet, stoic guy like him. But still, it’s not right to have a visitor at this hour, when the facility already closed.

Villa clears his throat.

“Milner,”

The guy stops talking and James lifts up his head. For a split second, there is a hint of shock in his face. But James instantly schools back his face to a serious expression, like what he always has. Villa glances to the guy who turns his head to look at him. He looks so young, probably in his early twenties. The way his fringe falls on his forehead, covering half of his eyes makes him even look more boyish.

“Sir,” Milner acknowledges him with a nod as he walks quickly to Villa.

Villa glances again at the young man who was talking to James just now. He stays where he is, but looks at them curiously.

“James, Is there a change of our opening hours for visitors that I am not aware of?” Villa asks, using his tone that he usually only used when he needs to emphasize his superior position in this facility.

James coughs a little.

“No, Sir. But David,” he pauses a bit, “I mean, that young fellow over there, he has been one of our most loyal visitor and he is very much interested with our new Orion display, and…”

“I don’t care if he visits our facility since he was just born, he is still a visitor and this facility closed to visitor at five.”

“Yes Sir. I apologize, Sir.”

Villa sighs. He knows how good James is in doing his job. So he just can’t understand why James would let a visitor stays past the hour.

“Oh well, I’ll let it go this time. Just make sure it won’t happen again.”

“Certainly, Sir. I will, Sir.”

Villa looks at the guy once again, but his phone goes off. He lets out another sigh. It must be Pepe, asking where he is.

“Okay. Now tell him to go. Now.”

Villa does not wait for James to answer. He just walks to the main door as he takes out his phone from his pocket.

“Hey, Pepe. I’ll be there in 30 minutes, okay?”

 

*******

“Villa?”

“What is it, Harty?” Villa barks,  does not bother to lift up his head from the monthly report that he is reading.

“Someone’s here to see you.”

The lines in Villa’s forehead get deeper as his eyes dart from the report to check his calendar. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t suppose to meet anyone today. He looks up, finding Harty smiling widely at him from the door frame.

“Who is it?”

“David.”

Villa’s eyes widened, bemused. But his confusion must have painted all over his face as Joe lets out an amused laugh.

“No, Villa, I wasn’t calling you by your first name. What I mean is someone named David is here to see you,” Joe stops, a grin is on his face when he winks at Villa. “ _Our_ David, if I may say so.”

Villa blinks. That name rings a bell. Isn’t it the name that James said last night?

“And he’s here for…?”

Joe shrugs his shoulders. “I have no idea. But if I were you, I’d just meet him. Just be careful though,”

Villa’s brows knotted into one. “Be careful?” he asks, not really sure what Joe means by that.

“Or you will end up just like all of us, helplessly love him in an instant,” Joe winks at him.

Villa snorts. “Wait, is this David, is the David that keeps on coming? James said something about him being a regular visitor.”

“Yes. In fact, he’s not just a regular visitor. Our David has been the most loyal and most loved visitor that we have ever had.”

Villa rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just let him come in.”

“Sure thing, Villa.”

It only takes a minute before somebody knocks on his door again.

Villa lifts up his head, finding the guy that he saw last night standing on the door frame. In the daylight, he still looks as tiny as last night. He looks hesitant, awkward. But at the same time, there is something in his eyes, something that looks like a determination.

“Mr. Villa?”

Villa nods a little, “Come in.”

The guy steps in, and walks closer to Villa’s desk.

Villa’s signals to the chair in front of him.

“David, right? Have a seat, please.”

“Thank you,” David says, and sits.

“So,” Villa folds his arms on the desk. “What brings you here?”

David coughs a little.

“I…” he coughs again. “About last night,”

Villa nods, waiting for him to continue.

“It wasn’t James’ fault. It was mine. I was too… too excited to see the Orion’s replica, I lost the track of time.”

“I see.”

David seems to find his confidence, as he straightens his back on the chair.

“So, I hope… I hope James doesn’t have to suffer any consequences, or get into any trouble, from what has been _my_ mistake.”

Villa should have said something.

He should have said that it’s against the rule. That yes, it was a mistake for a visitor to stay longer than they should. That no, he can’t let that kind of thing happen again.

But instead, he says nothing.

Because he is staring into David’s dark eyes, and he feels like he’s falling into the space, and forgets the way back to earth.

“Ummm… Mr. Villa?”

Villa blinks, and shakes his head a little, trying to collect himself.

“Yeah. No. I mean…”

Villa rubs his chin a little, “I… yeah. It’s, okay.”

Villa quietly curses himself for saying something that sounds so insensible.

In front of him, David still stares at him, with a mix of hope and question in his eyes.

“So you won’t…punish James or…something?” he asks carefully.

Villa’s eyes widened as he shakes his head vigorously. “Oh, no… no! Obviously not. James Milner is one of our best people here. Surely he doesn’t deserve any punishment or such things.”

“And… am I… Am I still allowed to visit this facility?”

Villa runs his hand on the back of his head, “Yeah. Sure. It’s okay. We know that some people really obsessed with the outer space. In fact, that’s why we have this facility and the displays open for public, no?”

David’s lips arch into a bright smile as his face lights up. “Oh, thank you very much, Sir!”

Villa strangely feels breathless to see that brilliant, blissful smile.

“Yeah. Sure. Just come anytime you like.”

Villa bites his lips, thinking of something else to say, something that can hold David to stay a little longer. Because he’s still lost in those eyes, and he doesn’t want to be back, yet.

“So, you like… the space? Stars and meteors and space craft?”

David nods and brushes away his hair from covering his eyes. For a second, Villa wonders how soft his hair must be.

“I do.  I really do. I like the space since I was just a little boy.”

“Are you… studying it now?” Villa shrugs his shoulder, “You know, maybe… Astronomy? Aerospace Engineering?”

David’s smile is a soft one when he shakes his head. “Unfortunately, no. I am in medical school and I'm going to be a surgeon. That’s what my parents want me to do. My father is a doctor.”

“Oh,” Villa nods, doesn’t really know what to say as he studies David’s expression. But he can’t see any regret, if there is any, in David’s face.

David laughs a little. “It’s okay. I enjoy it anyway, the med school. Besides, I can still enjoy space-related stuffs in my spare time, even though I don’t have a lot of it.”

“Yeah. You can always come here.”

“Yes. Thank you very much.” David stands up. “Well, I… I better run now if I don’t want to be late for my next class.”

Villa stands up, “But you… You will come again, won’t you?” Villa feels a rush of blood spreading on his face. “I mean… we plan to have new displays soon, and I’m pretty sure you will like it.”

“Sure. As long as I am allowed to visit.”

“Oh, of course! I…” Villa clears his throat, “I mean, _we_ will be very happy to see you. Joe and James said that you’re a regular visitor”

David lets out a laugh. “Oh, I just hope that they and the other people here won’t get sick of seeing me and hearing me asking a bunch of questions.”

Villa shakes his head. “Non sense. You’re always welcomed here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Villa. Very nice to see you.”

“You’re welcome, David. I hope to see you again, soon.”

David nods, and turns around to walk to the door. Villa watches his back until he disappears from his sight. But he can still faintly hear David says his goodbye to Joe. Sitting back, Villa lets out a sigh, and looks at the window. He doesn’t even hear that Joe is coming until he hears the blonde guy’s voice from the door.

“So, Villa…”

Half-gasping, Villa turns his head, looking back at Joe who grins teasingly at him.

“Have you started to fall for our David too? Won’t blame you, tho’. It happens to everyone.”

“Fuck off, Harty!”

Joe walks away, but doesn’t hide his loud laughter. Villa sighs and turns his swivel chair so now he’s looking at the poster of the Milky Way on his wall. He stares at the dark space in the picture, and thinks about how dark David’s eyes are.

 

_******* _

Villa instantly pretends to check on one of the displays in the room when he sees Joe is coming his way, whistling with his hands in his pants. But of course, avoiding Joe is as useless as trying to stop James from talking about the importance of checking every single security alarm every 6 hours.

“Villa! What are you doing down here?”

Villa keeps his eye on the astronaut gloves in the glass box.

“Checking out some stuffs,” he mumbles, hoping that it’s enough to make Joe walks away.

“Oh. I see,” Joe nods. “You seem to do it quite often lately…”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Villa says, still not trusting himself to look at Joe.

“No… of course not,” Joe says, but his amused tone clearly says that he thinks of something else.

“And David is heading here, if you’re waiting for him. He’s still looking at that miniature of Gemini over there.”

“I’m not waiting for him,” Villa snaps, praying that Joe won’t notice that his ears are turning into red now.

“No, of course you’re not…” Joe grins, raising his hands up a little, palms facing front. “And I guess you’d prefer me leave you alone here?”

“Yes, indeed, Harty. That’s something I always find very much preferable.”

“As you wish, Villa.” Joe walks away, continue whistling. Villa lifts up his head to glance at him, just in time when Joe looks at him from his shoulder, and winks at him before he steps out of the room.

Villa sighs exasperatedly, rubbing the back of his neck. He tries to look back to the glass box. But the sound of footsteps entering the room makes his blood rushes faster in his vein.

“Villa! You’re here!”

Villa’s heart jumps to hear David’s excited voice. He can’t help to smile when he lifts up his head, watching David walks towards him with that brilliant smile on his freckled face.

“Hey, how was school today?”

“Good. It’s the end of the semester so it’s a bit crazy, but it’s good.” David answers, brushing away his fringes.

“Has anyone told you that Andres Iniesta is coming and giving a talk here next week?”

David’s eyes widened as if they’re going to pop out.

“Iniesta? As in the Iniesta, one of the engineers who designed the latest Orion?”

Villa nods, delighted to see David’s excitement.

“Yes. That Iniesta. He’s coming next Wednesday and giving a talk at 2 PM.”

David’s enthusiasm instantly wipes off. “Oh.”

Villa’s heart drops to see the disappointment on David’s expression.

“What’s the matter?”

David shakes his head. “I can’t come. I’ll have an important exam by that time.”

“Oh.”

For a while, none of them say anything.  David is the first one who breaks the silence.

“Anyway, thank you very much for telling me about it. I really wish I could be there. I really do. I adore Iniesta and his work, but…” he shrugs his shoulders and smiles. But the smile doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“I… I have to go now. Got a lot to study before the exams.”

David turns around and walks away with slumped shoulders. Behind him, Villa is watching his back, losing his own excitement about the coming Wednesday.

 

_******* _

Villa walks gingerly to David, who has his eyes fixed on the Orion model. He seems so absorbed in admiring the model, he doesn’t realize that Villa has already stood next to him.

“So, you’re here.”

David nods but still has his eyes on the model, hands deep in the pockets of his coat. “Yeah. I just finished the exam. But I missed the talk, didn’t I?”

Villa doesn’t answer the question. David doesn’t seem to want any answer anyway.

They stand side by side in silence for a couple of minutes.

David sighs, and brushes his fringes away, a gesture that Villa has grown fond of.

“I really wish I could meet him in person. He’s been one of my idols.”

“Well, maybe you’ll find a time when you can meet him again, one day.”

“I hope so.”

Villa clears his throat.

“You know, David. I have something for you.”

“Really?” David turns his head to look at Villa.

Villa hands him a book. The picture of Orion Space Craft, white against the sky blue is on the cover. “Look at the first page.”

David does what he has, and gasps to see the handwritten lines on the page.

_To David Silva, hope you’ll find yourself in an amazing place like the outer space someday._

Right below the line is Iniesta’s signature.

“Oh my goodness! This is for me?”

“Well, as long as you haven’t changed your name yet…”

David holds the book dearly against his chest. “Oh, Villa, thank you…”

Villa lifts up his hand a little. “Wait. There is one more thing.”

“Oh?”

Villa’s curls up a smile. “Iniesta will take an afternoon flight tomorrow, and I will have breakfast with him tomorrow morning in his hotel. So, I was wondering if you would like to join us-”

David inhales sharply. “Are you serious? Are you freaking serious? Breakfast with… Iniesta?”

Villa nods as his smile stretches wider.

“So, I would take it that you want to join us tomorrow? Come here at 8 AM and we can go together to the hotel where Iniesta stays.”

“Oh my God Villa, of course, I want to! Oh my God thank you so much!”

Out of Villa’s expectation, David jumps out in joy, and put his arms around Villa.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

Villa can’t say anything. Still too amazed to find himself being wrapped in David’s arms. And as if it’s not enough, the next thing he knows, David kisses his cheek.

“This, is the best thing ever happened to me. And it’s because of you! Thank you so much!”

Villa is too stunned to say anything. And the fact that David is staring him with a pair of brown eyes shining blissfully, along with a bright smile, hair falls messily all over his head, it only makes his brain freezes.

“The facility closes in 5 minutes,” Villa voicing out the only thing that he can say.

David nods, rather vigorously. “Okay. Okay. I’ll go now. But I’ll see you again tomorrow morning, yes?”

“Yes, tomorrow, 8 AM.” Villa answers almost robotically, wondering when was the last time he had his heart beating this fast.

David smiles again and half-run, almost hops, to the door. At the door, he stops, turns around to wave at Villa, his smile doesn’t falter off his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Villa.”

With that, he turns around again, and walks away.

Villa watches the door where David has just disappeared. Unconsciously, he gingerly touches his cheek, where David’s warm lips were there just a moment ago.

He doesn’t hear that James was walking towards him until he stops right next to Villa.

“So, Sir…”

Villa slowly turns his face to look at Milner. There is a knowing quiet smile when he nods at Villa.

“Now you know why I just can’t tell him that it’s already past our opening hours every time he’s here.”

Villa stares at James. He has no words to say, but yes, he finally understands.

He finally understands why James can’t seem to say no to David. Why Joe refers to David as our David. Why every people working in this facility seems to know David and smiles at the mention of his name.

“Good night, Sir.” James nods politely at him before walks away.

Villa turns his head again, looking at the poster of the Andromeda Galaxy displayed in the room. Bu really, what he is thinking now, is how knowing David feel like being lost in the outer space, finding a new galaxy, and never want to come back.


End file.
